Concrete Angel
by Tabs14
Summary: just your avrage songfic, a little sad but we'll live! rated T cuz i wont have my stories any other way unless their M, wink wink


**A/N I honestly couldn't resist, even though my good friend doesn't even watch Naruto (I know, I've tried) is for her, happy reading (or no in her case)!based off what I understood from the music video, my first attempt at a hurt/comfort songfic! BTW I am editing the song a tiny bit, lets see if you notice ;3**

Tenten woke up in the morning, her body sore from the beating she received last night, she got up feeling the all to familiar crick on her neck from passing out on the floor, she packed herself a lunch and walked out of the house while her mom was smoking in the other room, she was allowed to stay home but she liked school, she didn't get beat.

_**She walks to school**_

_**With the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's**_

_**Holdin back**_

_**Wearing the same dress**_

_**She wore yesterday…**_

She didn't even care anymore that she only had one dress, sure she got teased by the other girls at the academy for her unhygienic appearance just because she didn't wear the latest trends.

_**She hides the bruises with **_

_**The linen and lace**_

_**~Ohhhhhhhhhhhh~**_

The dress also made it easier to hide the bruises.

_**The teacher wonders**_

_**But he doesn't ask**_

Iruka-sensei walked down the aisle of desks handing back papers while explaining the next assignment, he stopped short when he saw some bruises on tentens arm, but he took no notice seeing as kids these days played rough.

_**It's hard to see the pain**_

_**Behind the mask**_

_**Wearin the burden**_

_**Of a secret storm **_

_**Sometimes she wishes**_

_**She was never born**_

The pain was sometimes to much for tenten, she never told anyone about the beatings she received. She didn't think she needed to, she was only seven, she thought everyone's parents smoked and beat them, but sometimes she still wished she was never born.

_**Through the wind**_

_**And the rain**_

_**She stands hard**_

_**As a stone**_

_**In a world she**_

_**Cant rise above**_

_**But her dreams**_

_**Give her wings**_

At recess, a boy, Neji hyuuga came and sat with her. She knew him really well, they were neighbors and sometimes talked late into the night, he was the only person who knew about the beatings.

"how are you" he asked

"the beating last night hurt Neji,"

"how about we go play hmm?" he said changing the subject, he was beat on occasion too, but never as severely as tenten.

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

After dinner tenten went to her room and opened her window as usual Neji was waiting for her

"how was dinner" he asked with a smirk

"it was yummy, we had mashed potatoes and gravy!"

"I see" Neji said still grinning

Just then tentens mom came in grabbing tenten and spinning her to face her, screaming incoherent words at the seven year old, she then proceeded to hit tenten outside of Nejis view, and all he could do was listen to her cry in pain.

_**Somebody cries**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but**_

_**They turn out the light**_

_**A fragile soul**_

_**Caught in the hands**_

_**Of fate**_

_**When morning comes**_

_**It'll be to late**_

It was six in the morning before the cops finally came, the paramedics came five minutes later, but even the cops were to late, tenten was dead before three am. But the cops tried everything they could but to no avail, tentens mom had fled after four finally realizing that she had killed her daughter.

_**Through the wind**_

_**And the rain**_

_**She stands hard**_

_**As a stone**_

_**In a world she**_

_**Cant rise above**_

_**But her dreams**_

_**Give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

Tentens funeral was held a week later, after the autopsy, cause of death was a punctured lung, three broken and a shattered arm.

_**A statue stands**_

_**In a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl**_

Neji and a few adults that Neji didn't know showed up, tenten had no family so a funeral was pretty much a lost cause, Neji turned and left back to his world where he was greeted by tenten.

_**With an upturned face**_

_**A name is written**_

_**On a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart**_

_**That the world forgot**_

He brought her into a warm embrace and they ran towards the other seven kids waiting on the hillside, one with red hair and the kanji love on his forehead, the other with spiky blond hair and six lines like whiskers on his face, another with long blond hair up in a ponytail. Another had messy brown hair with red makeup under his eyes, there was also one with black hair and eyes similar to Nejis lavender ones, the last two were both boys, one was holding a book and an ink brush with an emotionless face and a shirt that showed his stomach, the other had a menacing look to him with hair that resembled a chickens butt, but she didn't tell **him **that.

_**Through the wind**_

_**And the rain**_

_**She stands hard**_

_**As a stone**_

_**In a world she**_

_**Cant rise above**_

_**But her dreams**_

_**Give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_


End file.
